Vāgøgjaskt
General information Vāgøgjaskt (or in English, Vag Islander) is a classical Germanic language once spoken in and around the Norwegian fylke of Sogn og Fjordane. It gets its name from the isle of Vågsøy where the first manuscripts were discovered. Vag Islander shares many of the soundchanges that created it out of Proto-Germanic with Old Norse, but the two differ somewhat. It can geographically and etymologically be classified as Northern Germanic as it is remarkably similar to Old West Norse and somewhat less so to Old East Norse. It is an inflecting language with traits similar to and complexity hovering around that of Old Norse. It distinguishes four cases in all forms and the vocative only marginally; it has a definiteness distinction on its nouns and adjectives, marked with special inflectional endings. Unlike the definite inflections found in Old Norse, the ones in Vag Islander are more fully merged with standard case endings. Phonology Vag Islander has eight vowel qualities unevenly spaced across the vowel space: four front, three back and one central vowel quality. It features nasality and vowel length as distinctive features. Any stressed vowel can be either short or long and either oral or nasal; the two features can overlap. Long vowels are marked with a macron diacritic (a long ɒ: would be <''ȫ''>) while nasalisation is marked with an ogonek (so that a nasal ũ would be <''ų''>); only ỹ receives a tilde diacritic, so that a long nasal ỹ: would be written <''ỹ̄''> as the vowel already has a descender. The language has only four diphthongs: /au ei ey øy/ <''au, ei, ey, øy''>; all other vowel combinations result in a hiatus. Vag Islander has productive umlaut: the nearly fully regular u-umlaut and the more irregular i-umlaut. Since, due to its diachronics, Vag Islander generally disallows unstressed vowels having any quality other than ã i ĩ u ũ, some umlauts may seem opaque and unexpected, with exceptions randomly strewn around. The primary effect of u-umlaut is extremely limited: it changes /a a:/ to /ɒ ɒ:/. Secondarily, it changes /a/ to /u/ in unstressed positions. It is caused by most unstressed /u/ vowels. It also has eighteen consonant phonemes, eleven of which can also be geminated, alongside significant allophony. The consonant <''ʀ''> can also function as a syllable nucleus alongside the vowels. Grammar Pronouns Personal pronouns: Interrogative pronouns - the singular paradigm is taken from *hwaz and the plural paradigm from *hwarjaz: Nouns Adjectives 'Verbs' Vag Islander verbs are divided into 4 weak and 7 strong verb classes, with some irregular strong verbs being unclassified. They conjugate for the present and past tenses, as well as the active and passive voices. They can be either indicative or subjunctive. The passive is formed by the co-passive form of the verb (f.e. <''drękkjand''> of <''drękkją''>) and the active forms of the auxiliary <''varða''>. 'Auxiliaries' Vag Islander auxiliaries are irregular verbs that are primarily used as copulas or in the formation of certain tenses, voices or other periphrastic items. The most frequent auxiliary verbs are <''vasa''> (PGmc *wesaną -- be; optative auxiliary; copula), <''varða''> (PGmc *werþaną -- become, change (into); passive auxiliary; inchoative copula), <''mēttą''> (cf SSm <''maehtedh''> -- be able/can; future auxiliary), <''bø̄ttą~bēttą''> (cf SSm <''båetedh''> -- come, arrive; future auxiliary) and <''skolą''> (PGmc *skulaną -- future auxiliary). All of these verbs, except <''bēttą''> (and marginally <''varðą''>), only have active forms and all of them are irregular in their inflection. <''vasą''>, <''skolą''> and <''varðą''> furthermore have a suppletive conjugation. The conjugation of <''vasą''>: The auxiliary <''skolą''> had its past tense supplanted by the preterite of <''*mōtaną''>. It doesn't have participles or an infinitive. Its conjugation: The verb <''varðą''> has multiple meanings and three different conjugations based on meaning. The first is when it means "change", where it has a passive and its past tense is formed with the co-passive of an otherwise non-extant verb <''**ottą''>. The second is when it means "become" and its past is supplanted by the past of <''bøytą''> (to arrive, to approach), otherwise a regular weak class II verb. The third is when it is an auxiliary or copula, where its past tense is supplanted by the past tense of apparently an irregular malformation, theoretically <''**urðą''>. Its conjugation: 'Weak Class I' Inherited from Proto-Germanic ''-ij-'' and ''-j-'' verbs, the first class of weak verbs has mostly causatives and denominatives that may have shifted semantically over time. It also includes <''bringją''> (PGmc <''bringaną''> -- bring). Their infinitives end in ''-ją'', from *-(i)janą. Example verb: <''drękkją''> (get drunk): They are in general conjugated with the following suffixes: 'Weak Class II' Inherited from Proto-Germanic ''-ō-'' and ''-ā-'' verbs, it has verbs of various meanings, including duty-denominalisers and some factitives. Their infinitives end in ''-ą'', from *-ōną. Example verb: <''baðą''> (wash, bathe): They are conjugated with the suffixes: 'Weak Class III' Inherited from Proto-Germanic Class III ''-ja-'' verbs, it fails to include the ''-ā-'' verbs which have merged with ''-ō-'' verbs. Their infinitives end in ''-ją''. Example verb <''vekją''> (awaken): They are conjugated with the suffixes: 'Weak Class IV' Inherited from Proto-Germanic ''-na-'', it has since expanded to a slightly larger base of derived verbs that are mostly inchoative or fientive (adjectives conjugated as verbs). They have neither a passive nor a past participle, and are always intransitive. Their infinitives end in ''-ną'' or ''-nną''. Due to the nature of the PGmc. suffix *-''naną'' and due to further analogy, many of the verbs that have a stressed -''o''- or -''e''- have -''u''- and -''i''- in the subjunctive present respectively; this gives the verbs a pseudo-strong alternation. Example verb <''dolną''> (be mad, go crazy): They decline with the following suffixes: 'Strong Verbs' All Vag Islander strong verbs possess the same inflectional suffixes, but are formed from four principal parts: the present stem, two past stems and the passive stem. The general conjugational pattern for strong verbs is: Class I Class I strong verbs are inherited from Proto-Germanic class I strong verbs, and they exhibit the following generalised alternation of the stressed vowel: In the active past plural, the sound additionally shifts to <-''y''-> due to u-umlaut, and in the passive present singular the vowel is instead <-''i''-> due to a lack of a-umlaut and secondary presence of i-umlaut. Some malformed class I verbs exist, with the following alternation: These are derived from Proto-Germanic class I verbs with an *''-i-'' in the present instead of an *''-ī-''. Their first and fourth parts can alternately be <-''e''-> or <-''a''->, and this is conditioned by the presence of a previous <-''v''->. They otherwise follow the same rules as the regular class I verbs. Example verb <''krītą''> (shout, growl): Class II Class II strong verbs are inherited from Proto-Germanic class II strong verbs, and they come in two variants: *'IIa' -- The -''jū''- verbs, deriving from PGmc -''eu''- and -''ū''- in class II verbs *'IIb' -- The -''øgv''- verbs, deriving from PGmc -''eww''- class II verbs All of the IIb verbs also have IIa variants that are used about as often as their IIb counterparts. Umlaut is especially prevalent with them. The <-''v''-> of <-''gv''-> in IIb verbs doesn't disappear before a rounded vowel, and IIb verbs are resistant to umlaut. The IIa verbs exhibit the following alternation: Example verb <''bjūðą''> (invite, offer rest to): See also Category:Languages